


Promises, Promises

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early encounter makes an impression on Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Dumbledore's Beard_

You fall in love, age ten. Too young to know why your stomach aches when Father's friend holds you in his lap and lets you run your fingers through his beard. Your stomach-ache feels good. He makes you shy, clumsy, happy. His beard is the colour of dying embers.

You decide then, seven years before the tattoo needle scars your jealous flesh, that come September, you'll be Professor Dumbledore's pet. He'll favour you above all the other boys. He'll love you best, and everyone will know it.

You smile in secret. You'll be the only boy who's touched his beard.


End file.
